El Abismo
El Abismo is a bridge and settlement in Just Cause 4. Description The map description states: "The village below a bridge was slowly built up by revels and the poor. Now you’ll find a soulful, familial community beneath the oblivious traffic." It's a road bridge between two mountains. Unusually, there's a small settlement built into the bridge support structure. There are also some normal houses near one end of the bridge. There are numerous objects on the bridge, such as several shipping containers, some red barrels, a small crane, a windmill (or wind generator), vehicle wrecks and more. The settlement is said to have "taken inspiration from shanty towns or slums in South America in real life". The Operation Whiteout mission ends here. In this mission it is revealed that Mira and Luis live here. Gabriela also raids this place during that mission and mentions that she's aware of this place being a safehouse for outlaws. She allowed this to help in keeping Solís a safer place. The last mission Operation Illapa also ends here, and the main characters have a party where they discuss their future plans. Afterwards, this becomes one of the default places where the player can spawn. The Black Hand still occasionally sends helicopters and vehicles here, but the Army of Chaos easily defeats them with their anti-aircraft artillery, tanks, and vehicles. Location El Abismo is located in the middle of the rainforests biome. It's between two mountains and crosses a river. There's a waterfall a short distance up-river from here. Vehicles *2 - 3 Cadadía 83' Hatchbacks - At various parts of the bridge. *2 Warrior Offroaders - At the ends of the bridge, in Army of Chaos Faction colors and symbols. *Armadillo Forklift - Near the end of the bridge. *Banda Conveyor - Near the middle of the bridge. *Pugilista SUV - Sometimes spawns parked at the end of the bridge. *Traffic along the road. *Several vehicle wrecks. Completion *Car Stunt - Cadadía 83' Hatchback. This one might be slightly tricky, as it involves maneuvering it to fall down through the ring. *Wingsuit Stunt - pass through the rings under 12 seconds. Trivia *This is the earliest known settlement from pre-release promotional materials and the earliest known settlement by name. *Its name translates to "The Abyss" in Spanish. *This settlement adds a whole new meaning to "living under a bridge." Gallery JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|One of the earliest promotional images for the game. El Abismo (trailer screenshot, showing the waterfall).png El Abismo (closeup near crane).png Whaleshark and Village.png|Possibly the same, or similar bridge, as seen in a game trailer. JC4 Artwork (Bridge Favela).jpg|An early artwork of a similar settlement bridge. The artwork is labeled as "Bridge Favela". AH-1 Helicopters Attacking Bridge Settlement.png|The location being attacked by three helicopters. This scene from pre-release materials never happens, unless a player arranges it during high heat. JC4 preorder bonus map.png|This teaser of the preorder bonus map reveals its location on the map. Ranchero Truck (right rear corner at El Abismo).png|A Ranchero Truck near the town. El Abismo (deep water).png|Using one of the minor glitches, it's possible to see through the water. The river here is very deep. Video This pre-release video explains a game trailer that came out just before it and focuses on the settlement near the start. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations